


Boomerang Boy 回旋镖男孩

by AChyi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChyi/pseuds/AChyi
Summary: lofter搬文 存档





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lofter搬文 存档

1.

回到我和曼努合租的小公寓时，太阳还没完全下山，金灿灿的挂在天边。

今天下班路上异常顺利，没有堵车，一路绿灯。我的心情非常好，一边哼着罗南·基汀，一边在门口换鞋。门口的信箱里插着一个大信封，信封口被胶水仔细地封住了。

我小心地拿出信封，洁白的纸面上工整地写着“格拉德巴赫街9栋302号 克里斯托弗·克拉默 收”。

我一下就警惕了起来。平时我和曼努能收到的除了缴水电煤气费的账单，就是各种各样的传单小广告。现在忽然冒出一个如此正式的信封，上面还有我的名字，这完全是出乎意料的。

我，信封上提到的克里斯托弗·克拉默，今年二十八岁，电饭煲杂志社的专栏作家。听起来很高端，事实上不过是每周编一个小故事，然后领一笔小小的薪水。

我的室友曼努埃尔是杂志社的摄影师，每天背着长枪短炮到处乱跑，同样领一笔小小的薪水。

在这个认钱的社会，我们这两笔小小的薪水真没什么用。靠着主编马茨的人情，我和曼努才以友情价租下了这间公寓，不然现在大概都要在桥下吹冷风。

毕竟是刚起步的小杂志社，给钱少点是正常的。而且我和曼努都觉得自己大概也就值这个价。

我叹了口气打开门。客厅里和往常一样一片狼藉，曼努的三脚架横躺在地毯上，我的打印纸扔得到处都是。我在地板上清出一块空地坐下，小心翼翼地撕开信封。里面只有一张纸。

“亲爱的克拉默先生，

我是一名沙尔克大学的研究生，也是电饭煲周刊的忠实读者，尤其喜爱您的专栏，您的每篇文章我都有认真拜读。在我枯燥的课余生活里，您的文字就如同心灵的养料，让我充满了信心和勇气。我一直将您视为我的偶像，并非常渴望与您探讨文字的艺术。可否给我一次与您见面交流的机会？

如果可以，本周三中午我将在电饭煲杂志社楼下您常去的那家餐厅的2号桌等待您。

您忠诚的，  
尤里安·德拉克斯勒”

看完信我目瞪口呆。

一个名牌大学的研究生，竟然中了电饭煲杂志社的毒，还要和我探讨文字的艺术。

“您的文字就如同心灵的养料，让我充满了信心和勇气”。

他一定是在扯淡。

我一直怀疑我煲的那些心灵鸡汤到底有没有人喝，现在看来不仅有，还非常好我这口儿。

冲着这一点，我决定去会会这位粉丝。

曼努回来了。看了这封信之后他居然笑倒在地板上，像喝多了一样拍着我的肩膀，“克里斯，没想到你那些鸡汤这么有魅力，你都有迷弟了。”

更没想到的是，这位尤里安·德拉克斯勒打开了我新世界的大门。

 

 

2.

走进餐厅之前我犹豫了一下，但还是径直朝2号桌走去了。果然有一个人坐在那里。

那是一个黑发的男孩，他单手托腮看着窗外，只留给我一个侧影。他高高瘦瘦的，看上去很年轻，大概要比我小上五六岁吧。我一下就注意到了他的鼻子——非常有特点，鼻梁很挺，但鼻尖却翘翘的，像个小孩子。这给他的外表增加了几分调皮。

这些都没什么。关键是，这人看起来非常高冷，不像是爱看电饭煲这种杂志小报的人。

我疑心满满地走过去。看见了我，他立刻起身向我伸出右手，“你好，克拉默先生。”

非常礼貌，但很克制，和他那封热情洋溢的信根本就是两个世界。

我忽然觉得自己可能已经上了贼船。

“你可以叫我克里斯…你好尤里安。”

尤里安已经点了两份套餐，给我的那份和我的口味极其相似。大概是个巧合——就算是迷弟也不会迷到清楚我的喜好。

我们面对面坐着，尤里安的黑眼珠一直注视着我，多少让我有点发毛。我尴尬地和他对视了一下，要不是因为偶像包袱(?)，我肯定已经唰地走掉了。

与此同时我也在偷偷观察对方。他的手在轻轻地抖，说不上是兴奋还是紧张。他的脸上努力维持着面无表情的样子，但眼眶却有点发红。我莫名其妙地觉得他看起来有点伤心，好像下一秒就要哭出来了一样。

这没什么，有些人天生就看起来一脸悲伤，就像别人总说我看起来一脸茫然。没事的，就当耳旁风。

我真不能一直这样坐下去了，于是就尴尬地打破了沉默：“尤里安…我能不能问…你是怎么知道我的地址的？”我的确很想知道这个。

“你的房东贝尼是我爹。"尤里安终于露出了一个淡淡的笑。

我一时无言以对。贝尼看上去挺年轻的，可竟然有个二十多岁的儿子。我想大概不是亲生的，不过他们笑容的确谜之相似。

“克里斯托弗，其实今天我约你来吃饭，是想给你讲一个故事。”尤里安全程盯着我的脸。我被他看得有点心虚。

“这个故事我从没给其他人讲过，大概以后也不会给别人讲…你是个作家，是靠创造力生活的人，我觉得你会懂。”

“我尽力。”说实话，我现在就开始不懂了。这人根本就不按套路出牌。

况且作为一个三流小杂志社的作者，竟然被沙尔克的高材生当作精神上的伙伴，我也是万万没想到。

“故事的主人公…和你一样，也叫克里斯。”


	2. Chapter 2

3.

“我十六岁的时候，克里斯转到我的班级，成了我的同桌。

“他比我小一岁，不太爱说话，但是性格很讨人喜欢，很快我们就成为了好朋友。我们经常一起踢球，一起打FIFA，就像所有十几岁的男孩一样。

“每天放学我们一起骑车回家。我住在东街，他住在西街，但是他坚持每天陪我骑到家，再绕回到西街去，说是锻炼身体长个子。

“周末的时候，贝尼经常请他到我们家来玩儿，我们经常在阁楼上看租来的碟片。他大概是从外市转来的，和他的表叔托马斯两个人住在一起，平时是很孤单的。

“他是我们家的常客，但我从没去过他家。克里斯觉得有点不好意思，他说，表叔家很无聊，但是如果我愿意去找他，可以去西街23号按门铃儿。

“但是我一直也没去。

“到了克里斯的十六岁生日前一天，我买了一张游戏光盘作为他的礼物。那天刚好是星期天，我就骑车去了西街，想把光盘放进他家的信箱里，给他一个惊喜。

“可是23号的院子里只有一个孕妇在晒太阳。她非常警惕地看着我。我呆住了。

“我结结巴巴地问，那个骑绿色自行车的金发男生，他不是住在这儿吗？

“那个阿姨说住在这儿的只有她和她先生，但是好像确实有一个骑绿色自行车的金发男生，住在隔壁的隔壁的隔壁，20号。

“我拿着光盘回家了，第二天上学直接给了他，他非常开心。但是我不明白，克里斯为什么骗我？

“所以放学回家的时候，我悄悄地跟着他拐到了西街。

“克里斯果然进了20号。院子里有一个男人在除草，他朝克里斯笑了一下。我一下子就记住了他的长相，很年轻，但是褶子不少，还有一张大嘴。我想这个人可能就是托马斯表叔吧。

“我非常生气，心想明天一定要向他讨个说法。不然就友尽。

“这不是什么大事，但是我觉得自己被背叛了。

“但是，克里斯第二天没来上学，以后也没来。

“我又去了西街20号好多次，只能看见一个五十多岁的男人，长得很像托马斯表叔，大概是他的亲戚吧。

“但是克里斯和他的表叔就这样不见了。

“他就像凭空蒸发了一样，再也没出现过。”

 

4.

我沉浸在尤里安这剧情狗血的故事里，还没回过神，就听到他说：“好了，你的午休时间是不是快结束了？但是我还没讲完，这个故事有点长，所以…”

本能告诉我应该拒绝，但是我有点不忍心，而且我觉得这个怪怪的男孩还挺有意思的。于是我们约定下周三还在这里，继续讲故事。

回到杂志社，我给曼努和马茨讲了尤里安和他没讲完的故事，我告诉他们下周我们还会见面。

曼努笑瘫了，他觉得尤里安完全就是用我的名字编了一个无脑小故事。“跟你的文风也是挺契合的。”

但是马茨若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“下周三还要和你吃饭…这小孩儿真是个计划通，搞不好下下周他还要和你吃饭。你就这样慢慢被吃掉了。”

我有点不满，马茨对我就像对小孩子一样，一副自己早就洞悉了宇宙奥秘的样子。

不过他应该还不知道那位和他友达以上恋人未满的贝尼有个这么大的儿子。

我决定不告诉他。哈。

整个一下午，每当我对着显示器发呆的时候，我都在想这个故事。尤里安后来找到那个克里斯了吗？

听他的语气，大概是没有吧。

唉。

 

过了几天我就把尤里安的事忘掉了。半年前的一次脑震荡让我的记性不太好，转身就忘事儿，曼努经常嘲笑我是金鱼脑。而且工作实在太忙，电饭煲杂志社薪水少，名气小，人手严重不足，搞得专栏作家摄影师和主编都要身兼数职。今天你当保洁小妹，明天我当校对员。但即使在这种艰苦的环境下，我还是勉强在死线前一天写出了一篇粗制滥造的小故事。马茨看都没看就叫人送去印刷了。

我非常感激马茨对我的提携和信任，但是他这种不走心的态度似乎让我找到了电饭煲至今苟延残喘半死不活的原因。

交完稿子回来的路上我遇到了美编梅苏特。这个人才是办公室里的真·金鱼，平时常以一副冷面示人，还长了一双能把人看得魂飞魄散的大眼，真的很难让人不去思考他是不是外星人。虽然他和曼努青梅竹马，但是平时并不屑于与我们这些地球人交流。

梅苏特忽然开口，“别忘了今天中午去和尤里安吃饭。”说完朝我眨眨大眼，轻飘飘地走了。

我一下就对梅苏特有了一个新的认识。看起来高冷无朋，其实还不是没事偷听别人唠嗑儿，内心应该也是蛮寂寞的。我一边朝餐厅走，一边心想，下次马茨请客的时候一定要叫上他。


	3. Chapter 3

5.

尤里安已经坐在2号桌等我了，我在他对面坐下。他一直饶有兴趣地盯着我手上的贝肯鲍尔腕带。

“你喜欢？”我问他。这个腕带大概已经跟我很久了，边缘磨得很光滑，有些印上去的字也掉了一半。曼努经常笑我一把年纪了还戴这种小孩子玩意儿。

尤里安笑了一下：“克里斯有个一模一样的。他喜欢贝肯鲍尔。”

“这样啊，那我这个送你好啦。万一以后你找到他，你们可以凑一对。”我毫不犹豫地摘下腕带扔给他。

说来奇怪，虽然这个腕带不是什么宝贝，可我也一直随身带着。我只是没想到自己竟然随便就把它给了一个不算熟悉的人。

“谢谢你。”尤里安摩挲着腕带，不置可否地笑了。

 

“他就像凭空蒸发了一样，再也没出现过。

“后来我中学毕业了，考上了沙尔克大学。为了方便我选择了住校，只有假期才回家陪陪贝尼。我有了新生活，就渐渐地把这些事忘掉了。

“今年寒假的时候贝尼决定把格拉德巴赫街的公寓租出去。之前那里一直被当作仓库用，我们得把堆积在那里的旧物搬回东街整理。我找到了很多中学时代的东西，有我的课本，旧衣服，还有几张我和克里斯一起看了没还的电影碟片。

“我又想起了这个不辞而别的人。脑子一热骑着自行车就去了西街。

“但是，西街20号和那个五十多岁的亲戚都不见了。原来的西街20号变成了西街18号。几个老爷爷坐在院子里打牌。

“我站着看了一会儿。一个老爷爷大概是赢了，高兴地大笑起来，笑得眼睛都看不见了。我觉得他看起来很面熟。我想大概是在哪儿见过吧。

“我走进去，问那几个老爷爷，为什么门牌号变了。

“ '唉，看来你有段时间没回来了。去年街心花园扩建，原来的1号和2号拆迁啦。'一个高个子的老爷爷告诉我。

“面熟的那个老爷爷也叹了口气说，门牌号改来改去的太不方便了，人老了记不住。他在这儿住了一辈子了，三十多年前是23号，十多年前改成20号，去年又变成18号了。到现在他还总觉得自己住在23号呐。

“23号。克里斯没有骗我，他确实住在西街23号。

“不过那是三十多年前的23号。

“我和老爷爷们聊了几句，就骑车回家了。我隐隐约约明白了什么，可是又说不出个所以然。

“克里斯和托马斯表叔，和那个五十多岁的男人，都去哪儿了呢？现在这个老爷爷又是谁呢。

“回到家我才忽然想到，那个老爷爷说，他在那里住了一辈子了。可是我之前从没在西街20号见过他。克里斯也说他和托马斯表叔两个人住。

“我忽然反应过来，我觉得这位老爷爷面熟，是因为他长得很像托马斯表叔。他们都有一张大嘴巴。

“我的脑袋里有了一个很模糊的想法。

“年轻的托马斯表叔，那个中年男人，和这位老爷爷，他们是同一个人。

“但是他为什么在六年间衰老了这么多，原因就不得而知了。”

 

 

6.

马茨这老狐狸果然猜中了。尤里安和我约定下周三继续讲故事。

我没有把故事的新展开告诉马茨和曼努。他们俩一定会嘲笑我像个傻乎乎的中学生。

我打开电脑，试着搜索一些“衰老速度快”之类的关键词，但是并没有得到什么有用的信息。

我忽然感觉有点烦。尤里安到底想讲什么？托马斯表叔真的能从年轻人忽然变成老头子？克里斯又到哪儿去了？

妈的，我真是入戏太深。自己的稿还欠着，竟然还在管别人的闲事儿。说不定这个尤里安是个小疯子，有臆想症什么的。或者干脆这只是个恶作剧，尽管我不知道他为什么要捉弄我。好玩吗？

我闭上眼睛揉了揉额头，脑海里莫名其妙地浮现出尤里安那双黑色的眼睛。

这个小孩儿总是怪怪的。

“嘿宝贝，故事会进行得怎么样？”我睁开眼睛，看见曼努拿着面包片和巧克力酱向我走过来，一屁股坐在我的桌子上。

“你现在看起来就像犯困的梅苏特…有心事就跟我说说。要能多益吗？”

“不了谢谢。我更想要零度可乐。”我蔫蔫地说。

曼努贼溜溜地看着我，就像一只鬼鬼祟祟的大泰迪熊：“克里斯你今天怎么这么闷，是中午吃坏肚子了？还是…该不会是恋爱了吧？”

我太累了，甚至不想反驳他。

“是尤里安吗？”音量足以覆盖整个办公室。

天哪。我感觉连桌子上的盆栽都抬头看了我一眼。

很好，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，我记住了。

我还没来得及辩驳，梅苏特就轻轻地说：“克里斯，没关系的。我们这都不恐同的，你看宣传部的巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯…”

“梅苏特我真的不想谈恋爱…还有曼努，我只是在找回我失去的记忆。”我冲他们露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。

曼努立刻就没声了。我的失忆简直是他的心结，用这招来治他屡试不爽。

半年前我和曼努他们踢球的时候，被人撞到头，引起了轻微的脑震荡和失忆。说是失忆，可是我的生活并没有受到太多影响。我知道自己叫克里斯托弗·克拉默，二十八岁单身男青年，电饭煲周刊专栏作家。我还认得曼努，马茨，梅苏特，知道自己的公寓门牌号，记得银行卡密码，熟悉市里的每一条街道。只不过更久一点的事情，我都不大记得了，大概是本来就快淡忘了吧。

有的时候我也觉得内心空荡荡的。我总是会想，我为数不多的几个亲人，我的中学时代，我的初恋，我以前的朋友们，他们是什么样子呢？

我不记得了。只有一些模糊的影子。

不过现在看来，没有这些记忆我的生活也一切照旧。我不会太纠结，只不过偶尔多愁善感一下罢了。

我有点羡慕尤里安，他可能失去了他的克里斯，可是他还有关于他的记忆。

说真的，如果我正好比尤里安小一岁，我大概会觉得我就是他的那个克里斯。

可是我已经二十八岁了。


	4. Chapter 4

7.

“我的脑袋里有了一个很模糊的想法。

“年轻的托马斯表叔，那个中年男人，和这位老爷爷，他们是同一个人。

“但是他为什么在六年间衰老了这么多，原因就不得而知了。”

“第二天我又去了西街。昨天的那个老爷爷正在18号的院子里浇花。我走过去想和他说话。

“ '啊，你是昨天来问门牌号的小伙子对吗？'他看到我高兴地说，'今天又来了？看来是有什么事情吧，我能帮忙吗？'

“我很喜欢这个老爷爷，不管他是飞速变老的托马斯表叔还是谁。他看起来总是很开心。我想我老了之后大概不会是一个快乐的老头子。

“我告诉他：'我在找一个过去的好朋友，他以前好像住在这里。他叫克里斯，是一个高瘦的金发男孩，和我差不多大。我听说您在这儿住了很长时间，也许您曾经见过他？'

“老爷爷忽然就不笑了，他严肃地问：'小伙子，你叫什么名字？'

“ '尤里安。尤里安·德拉克斯勒。'

“ '好吧，尤里安。也许你想和我聊聊。'

“我们在西街18号的院子里坐下。我又兴奋又不安，我知道我找对人了。

“ '克里斯经常提到你。你是他最好的朋友。'老爷爷给我倒了杯茶。

“直到克里斯的名字被另一个人提起，我才有了一些真实感。他不是我的想象，他存在过，我是他最好的朋友。

“ '您就是托马斯表叔，对吗？'我艰难地开口，声音又尖又怪，简直不像我自己。

“ '…表叔？他说我是他的表叔？不，不是。当时我哪有那么老？我是他的表哥。'老爷爷简直要跳脚了。

“很难描述我当时的心情，克里斯托弗。我已经丧失语言能力了。我猜对了，这个老爷爷就是六年前还很年轻的托马斯，只不过真实身份是表哥。

“过了半晌，我才轻轻地开口：'可是你现在看上去有七十多岁了。'

“ '没错，七十三岁啦。不过其实…'这位自称托马斯表哥的老爷爷故弄玄虚地贴近我的脸，'…其实我可能已经死了。'

“我后颈上的寒毛都立起来了！我开始思考他是不是精神不正常。

“托马斯表哥突然嘿嘿地笑了：'不要怕，你还没懂我的意思。我是说，现在和你讲话的是七十三岁的托马斯。别的时空里也有一个托马斯，他死掉了——可能是九十多岁吧，我觉得我能活到九十多岁，说不定能一百岁…小伙子你说呢？不像你们现在这些年轻人，一个个都熬夜通宵生物钟混乱，都不一定有我活得长…'

“托马斯表哥简直是个话唠，可是我似乎只听到了那句'他死掉了'，我已经把询问克里斯的事情忘掉了，只想拔腿就跑。

“ '你没有认真听我讲话，小伙子，这可不好。我看你是大学生吧，哪门专业的？'

“我猛然惊醒，心说这老爷爷话题换得真快，可能是间歇性的不正常…但我还是露出一副僵硬的笑脸：'物理。'

“ '物理好啊！你知道时间跳跃吗？或者时序倒错？'老爷爷双眼发亮地看着我。

“ '…不太知道。'我不是学理论物理的，也只是听说过名字而已。但我知道我们正在不可控地滑向一个诡异的话题。

“ '我解释给你听。你看，2016年你二十三岁，你二十四岁的时候是2017年，你的时间是连续的，就像是一枚棋子，一格一格循规蹈矩地向前移动。'

“ '…可是这世界上还有一种人，他们的时间是不连续的。就像棋子被随意投掷，一会儿跳到这格，一会儿跳到那格，一会儿向前，一会儿向后。'

“我咀嚼着他的话，思考这些语句的真实性。即便这是真的，我也不懂。人怎么会被随意'投掷'？

“ '唉，就知道你不懂。举个例子，假如你出生在1月1日，2009年你16岁，当你过完生日，你会在2010年度过你的17岁。可是那些人不一样，他们会跳跃另一个时刻…可能是2045年，也可能是1974年，然后在那里度过17岁。等他们18岁，就又跳跃到另一个时刻…也许等他们跳来跳去过了一段时间，还会跳回到2010年，不过那时他们就不是17岁了。'

“ '你就是那样的人吗？'我沉默了一会儿才艰难地挤出一句话。托马斯表哥的话信息量实在有点大。

“ '那样的人叫时间旅行者。'

“ '所有的时间旅行者，身上都有一个回旋镖形状的记号。这简直就像个玩笑，时间旅行者们就是上帝的回旋镖。'

“ '我就是一名时间旅行者，你时隔六年看见这么老的我，才不是因为老得快。而是因为在别的时间里我已经活了几十年…现在我又恰好跳回到了这个时刻。不过我的时间大部分都是在过去度过的，我很少跳跃到你们的未来，好像只有一次。这大概是巧合吧。'

“我消化了一会儿他的话，大概明白了一些：'我猜大部分是三十多年前的过去吧，当这栋房子还是西街23号的时候。'

“ '你很聪明，小孩。'

“说到这儿门牌号之谜也算是解开了，但我想知道的并不是这些。

“ '我知道你想听什么。克里斯也是一名时间旅行者。我们家人都是，只不过我几乎没见过他们，一直是和克里斯相依为命，每次时间跳跃之后也好有个照应。'

“托马斯表哥忽然看起来有点伤心：'年龄合适的时候我们出去工作。克里斯现在就在上班，可是他最近忽然不和我联系了…我不知道他出了什么事，不过肯定没死就对了…我在1998年时见过44岁的他。我想过去找他，可是我不知道他在哪里上班，况且我现在还是个老头子…'

“ '…要是他下一次时间跳跃的时候，变成了一个不能自理的小孩子可怎么办啊？'

“托马斯表哥说着说着表情就垮了下来，他把脸埋在手里，瘦弱的肩膀一抽一抽的，我想安慰他，可是我的大脑一片混乱，我开不了口。

“我16岁的克里斯，也不见了啊。

“一想到我的好朋友一直过着与我如此不同的生活，充满混乱和迷茫的生活，我就觉得自己不能呼吸了。我不敢想象，克里斯是怎样接受这样无序而未知的人生的。而我甚至还在因此责怪他。

“我不能接受，这些真相对我来说太残忍了。

“托马斯抬起头，他红着眼眶对我说：'尤里安，你还要知道，我现在七十多岁啦，还可能更老，甚至在另一个时空已经死掉了。'

“ '克里斯是我的表弟，在未来或者过去的某一个时空，有可能他也已经不在了。'

“ '可是尤里安，这不重要，以后你一定还会遇见他，年轻的克里斯，老得走不动的克里斯，或者还不会说话的克里斯。你们还会再相遇。'

“ '去找他吧，尤里安。请你一定要找到他，带他回家。' ”

 

8.

“我不记得那天我是怎么回家的，傍晚的时候我在自己的床上醒过来，觉得这一切就像一场梦。

“但这并不是。我去找了系里的拉姆教授，请他对西街18号做了扫描和监测。

“结果显示，过去几年里那里经常有剧烈的能量波动。很明显是托马斯和克里斯进行时间跳跃造成的。

“我答应帮托马斯找到克里斯。可是怎么找呢？说难也难，说容易，只要我足够仔细，只要他还在这座城市里，也总会找到的。

“只是我忽然退缩了，这还真不像我。我不知道怎么面对他，对我来说他已经不只是一个消失已久的朋友了。

“不过上个月我又去了西街。托马斯不见了。我猜他又跳到别的时空去了，只不过没有一个托马斯跳跃到今年罢了。

“也许明年我会见到一个七八岁的托马斯，也仍然不会见到他。这可不一定。

“如此反复无常的生命啊。

“ '你的肉体只是时光/不停流逝的时光/你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息*'，人生大抵就是如此吧。

“我们都是一个个孤独的瞬息。

“我的故事讲完了。”

 

走出餐厅，我没有回去上班，我想马茨会原谅我的。

我在公园里坐了一下午，到了平时下班的时间才回公寓。

我的脑海里不停回放着尤里安的声音。

“所有的时间旅行者，身上都有一个回旋镖形状的记号。这简直就像个玩笑，时间旅行者们就是上帝的回旋镖。”

“你的肉体只是时光/不停流逝的时光/你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息。”

“我的故事讲完了。”

我想到了我肩窝上小小的回旋镖形记号，我以为那是我失忆前的一个失败的纹身。

我不知道该怎么办。

不过还能怎么办呢？就这样吧，我们都不过是一个个孤独的瞬息。

我站在公寓门口向远处眺望，今天温暖晴朗，天边有粉红色的云和耀眼的夕阳。和几周前我收到尤里安的信那天奇异的相似。

我下意识地看了看信箱。

里面真的有一个雪白的信封。熟悉的笔迹写着“格拉德巴赫街9栋302号 克里斯托弗·克拉默 收”。

里面还是只有一张纸。纸上只有一句话，没有署名。

“下周三还能再见到你吗？”

我摸了摸肩窝上的记号。我忽然有一种强烈的预感，可我也真的不知道。

这是即将结束的一天，总有一些再见意味着再也不见。

 

*节选自博尔赫斯《你不是别人》


	5. Chapter 5

9.

我叫尤里安·德拉克斯勒，沙尔克大学物理系的副教授，三十二岁，单身独居。

从我上一次见到克里斯到现在，已经过了九年了。

九年。我之前从没意识到过，竟然已经这么久了。久到我从一个坐在课堂里听课的学生变成了一个面对整个阶梯教室讲课的教授。二十三岁的尤里安一定不会相信自己成了一名老师，可是三十二岁的尤里安选择留在学校里。

我喜欢学校，无论是中学还是大学。这里每天都会有新鲜的事情发生，每天都会有新的友情和爱情，每天都在接触新世物。

就像一座象牙塔，年轻的人们可以在这里短暂地忽略外面飞速旋转的世界。

多好。

或许我的时间也在这样的气氛里停滞下来了，九年前发生的事仿佛就在昨天。

我还记得上次见面，我一口气说完了故事的结尾，克里斯又呆滞又恐惧地看着我，就像一只被猎人瞄准了的小鹿。

没想到那真的就是结尾。下一个周三他没有来，我在那里一直等到晚上。

我记得自己最后毫无形象地嚎啕大哭，像个醉鬼一样赖在餐厅里不肯走。餐厅经理给贝尼打了电话，他和他的房客曼努埃尔来一起连拖带拽地把我弄走了。

他们说克里斯走了，带着行李。他留下了一张纸，上面有两句话。

“下周三还能再见到你吗？”

“对不起。”

我猜他回西街18号去了。那里才是他的家，那里有他的亲人。不知道克里斯和托马斯现在怎么样了。不过拉姆教授告诉我，这些年西街18号有过几次能量波动。

这是一个凉爽的傍晚，我趿拉着人字拖在街上溜达。不知不觉就走到了电饭煲杂志社的楼下。

餐厅还在，但重新装修过了。我向里张望，原来的2号桌搬走了，现在那里摆着一溜自助餐台。

我冲着餐厅明亮的落地窗笑了一下。

电饭煲杂志社熬过了最低迷的时期，现在也算是有名气了。杂志社的规模扩大了不少，不过原先的老员工都还在，除了克里斯。

贝尼的那个好朋友还是主编，那个大眼睛的梅苏特当了美术顾问，曼努做了首席摄影。

我和曼努有时候会一起出去喝两杯，他也知道了克里斯的事，我告诉他的。

克里斯成了我们共同的秘密，当我们醉的不那么厉害时，他经常被提起。

曼努很想再见到他。我也是。

我已经两次失去了克里斯。奇怪的是我并不悲伤，只是无法不去想念。

等车的时候，放空的时候，睡前快要熄灯的时候，每一个会一闪而过的时刻，我会想起他。

我会想，如果他是一个和我一样的普通的三十二岁男人，他是什么样子呢？过着什么样的生活？

我想不到，他离开我的生命已经太久了，我几乎都快忘记他的长相了。

但是我控制不住地去想。

上个月前女友和我分手时甩给我一句话：“和你的梦中情人过日子去吧。”她还说我是个偏执狂。

她说对了，我的确乐此不疲。

真挺奇怪的，对吧。

我把手伸进口袋里，想摸摸他送给我的那个腕带，我一直随身带着的。可是我摸了个空。

我的心重重地跳了一下。

“先生，这是你的吗？”身后传来一个清脆的声音。我回过头去，差点没跪在地上。

是一个推着绿色自行车的小孩子，瘦瘦小小的，看起来不会超过十岁，但一头金发闪耀得就像太阳。他的手里抓着我那宝贵的贝肯鲍尔腕带。

“克里斯？”我走到他面前弯下腰，看着他又熟悉又陌生的脸。

我的手又开始发抖了。过了九年，这毛病还是没扳过来。

小孩子惊叫了一声：“你怎么知道我是谁？我认识你吗？”

“我叫尤里安，你现在还不认识我。等你十五岁的时候你就认识我了。十六岁的我。”

他明白了，惊讶地张大嘴巴：“…你知道我的事？我告诉你了？那你一定是我很熟悉的人了。”

我笑了，没有回答他的前半句话。“是最好的朋友。”

“真的？我十五岁的时候是什么样的？”他又兴奋起来了。

“你长高了，是个很讨人喜欢的小伙子。你那时候还骑着这辆车呢，腿不会不够长了。”

他咧开嘴巴笑了，露出他的兔牙，两只眼睛弯弯的。十五岁的克里斯也经常这样笑。但二十八岁的克里斯多半不会，他会礼貌地微笑。

我希望他能永远这样笑，我希望他永远是快乐的。

“这个你就留着吧。”我把腕带套在他细细的手腕上，“这是二十八岁的你送给我的。现在我再把它还给你。”

然后我十六岁时会看到它，羡慕得要死，你长大到二十八岁时会把它送给我。我想不通这个腕带到底是谁送谁的，这就像先有鸡还是先有蛋。

我把腕带上的贝肯鲍尔带到了未来，克里斯再把他带回过去。一来一回，人都变了，还是贝肯鲍尔最孤独啊。

我被自己逗笑了。

克里斯也惊奇地笑了起来：“你还见过二十八岁的我吗？”

“当然了。你那时候更高了，比我还高。很帅。”我摸了摸他乱草一样的金发。

“哇，比你还高？”他兴奋地伸长胳膊比了一下我的个子。

“比我还高。”该死的，我觉得我要流眼泪了。

“棒呆了！不过天快黑了，我得回家了。”克里斯双眼亮晶晶地看着我，随即又向远处暗色的天空看了一眼，皱了皱眉。

“再见，尤里安。”他艰难地跨上自行车，一边又咧着嘴巴笑了一下。“我真的很想快点长大到十五岁啊。”

我也真的很想回到十六岁啊，我在心里说道。二十三岁也好。如果让我重新回到九年前，我会给他一个拥抱。

于是我走过去抱了抱小孩子窄窄的肩膀。“再见，回旋镖男孩。”

他骑着车摇摇晃晃地走了。我盯着他耀眼的金发，直到那变成一个小亮点，像金色的火星一样在暮色闪耀了一下消失了。

我抹了一下眼眶。我不能让眼泪流出来。

你的肉体只是时光/不停流逝的时光/你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息。

克里斯是每一个孤独的瞬息。

尤里安也是每一个孤独的瞬息。

这些孤独的瞬息相遇了，它们也曾经是快乐的瞬息。

我希望你快点长大到十五岁，克里斯，因为十六岁的朱利安在等你。

他会说，见到你真的很高兴。

我的回旋镖男孩，见到你我真的很高兴。

真的。

 

 

FIN


End file.
